sly orgy
by FireSilverBlood
Summary: ¿que llevara a un profesor a participar de una orgía estudiantil? ¿la nececidad?


Primero lo primero, ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sevy! Si chicas para las que no sabían, aunque creo que todas saben hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido profesor, que de no haber muerto cumpliría 51 años. Y este fic va dedicado a la que en mi opinión es la mejor creación de la Rowling (Severus Snape, el verdadero héroe del mundo magico)

Disclaimer: Severus Snape como ya dije es de J. K, Rowling , junto con los demás personajes y los lugares y etc… enhorabuena J ,como dirían en España, no sé por qué puñetas no se me ocurrió a mi primero, tal vez porque ya debía rondar tu cabeza mientras yo andaba naciendo, jajaja o como diríamos en Colombia felicidades, no se porque carajos no lo pensé primero. Bah ya no se ni lo que escribo.

Este fic es el resultado de una pequeña idea que tuve esta mañana en el lapso de tiempo en el que uno esta medio dormido medio despierto y que por ser cumpleaños de sev escribí en el único tiempo libre que tuve frente a la compu.

En fin disfrútenlo (-.-'). Cahmi Snape.

* * *

-muchachos, Pansy, tenemos "fiestecita" esta noche en mi alcoba. Invita a las demás.- dijo Draco a mitad de la sala común.

-claro Draco, a ¿Millicent también?

- no guacks (quien quiere verla así), solo a Daphne. Aunque podría divertir a las muñequitas- dijo mirando a Crabbe y Goyle

-a no nada de eso prefiero hacerle de silla al mismísimo Potter, que meterme con esa gorda.

- igual yo- agrego Crabbe

- bien ya los oiste , esa es su forma de aceptar lo que son.

-ok, seremos Daphne y yo.

Así fue el inicio de la mañana, era sábado y ellos sabían divertirse. Lucius sabía que desde su iniciación Draco estaba tenso, así que aprovechaba cada oportunidad con el armario evanescente para mandarle "diversión" como llamaba al licor. Y claro tales cantidades las compartía con sus compañeros, mientras disfrutaban de lo que sí era diversión.

…

Era tarde y Draco no se aparecía por el gran comedor, es mas ningún Slytherin de sexto año estaba allí, era de esperarse de su ahijado, el tenia una misión ¿pero y los demás?, espera un segundo,- se dijo a sí mismo Snape-, allí en medio sola, esta… está… ¿cómo es que es su nombre? Mullidita, muchadita, michicent, eso Millicent Buldog o algo parecido, bueno y que, eso no cambia nada, -pensaba el jefe de Slytherin, el tenía que cuidar a Draco eso le habían pedido, Narcisa, Lucius, Dumbledore, y hasta Bellatrix -y donde carajo se metió ese muchachito- fue su último pensamiento antes de salir por la puerta en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin.

…

Mientras, en la habitación de varones del sexto año. La dichosa fiestecita daba un giro inesperado (no tanto, bueno para el poco licor que habían tomado, si era prematuro, pero igual ya se hacía ritual y todos sabían a lo que iban)

"Liberar el estrés"-dijo Malfoy en la primera reunioncita. (más bien era liberar las hormonas, pero quien le decía lo contrario).

...Flash back…

Crabbe y Goyle yacían tirados en el suelo de la habitación con las espaldas unidas, un poco mareados, no se podía decir que borrachos, aún; Blaise y Nott cada uno a un lado de Pansy casi podría decirse" toqueteándola" sus manos una morena y la otra blanquecina en cada una de las delgadas piernas de la chica, se acercaban peligrosamente a donde ambas ansiaban llegar; y Draco compartía un agradable beso con Daphne mientras su mano se posaba entre la blanca blusa de la chica y su cálida piel.

-entonces que dices amor quieres que liberemos estrés- decía Draco a la rubia.

-mmm lo que tú quieras Draco- gimoteo la chica mientras sentía la mano de rubio llegar a uno de su sensibles pechos.

Entonces sin decir mas empezó la frenética marcha, se besaban con lujuria, tal vez efecto de las copas de whiskey de fuego que ya tenía encima, pronto toda la ropa había quedado aparte, y la chica era penetrada casi salvajemente, los gemidos inundaban la habitación, la escena era en esencia excitante, por lo que el moreno y la chica de cabellos azabache ya se besaban mientras el chico a su lado se posicionaba en la entrepierna de la chica y le arrancaba gemidos de excitación, dada la situación Goyle y Crabbe no tuvieron más opción que hacerlo al estilo "internado varonil", mientras uno yacía agazapado en cuatro patas, el otro lo penetraba con brutalidad y lo masturbaba al mismo tiempo con una de sus manazas regordetas.

-y que dices Greengrass, ¿ya liberaste suficiente estrés, o te aguantas otra oleada más?- pregunto el rubio que ya volvía a estar en optimas condiciones.

…Fin del flash back …

Como era costumbre Greengrass y Malfoy en una cama, ella con las rodillas en los hombros del blondo gemía sin parar, mientras este la embestía a mil por hora y su culito se apretaba por la urgencia de ella.

En otra de las camas los gays del grupo se daban como perros.

Y en la otra Parkinson disfrutaba su paletita de chocolate, mientras era atendida por un concienzudo joven que la llevaba hasta la cima.

En eso estaban cuando.

- Draco tengo que hablar cont… pero qué demonios… ¡ME CAGO EN MERLIN!- grito una voz, habitual mente parsimoniosa, pero que ahora sonaba, sorpresiva pero al mismo tiempo enojada y compungida y tantas otras cosas que teñían el matiz de la misma.

-pro- profeso s-snape- dijeron titubeantes, casi todos, excepto un arrogante Slytherin, que sin ninguna vergüenza se puso en pie, mostrando su "macho interior" erguido como hasta de bandera.

-"decía profesor".- pregunto el rubio.

-¿como que, "decía profesor"?- repitió en el mismo tono arrogante del chico desnudo frente a él, mientras cerraba la puerta mirando a ambos lados como fijándose en si alguien lo había visto entrar allí- ¿pero qué coño le pasa Malfoy?, entro a su habitación y los encuentro en esta poco decorosa situación, por no decir otra cosa- soltó mirando a Crabbe y Goyle que ahora yacían tendidos uno junto al otro- y usted piensa que voy a hablarle, como si nada - puso su cara mas mordaz.

- no lo se profesor, usted puede bajarnos tantos puntos como crea correcto, lo que nos dejaría en ceros, haciendo que una vez más perdamos la copa de la casa, es mas hasta puede hacer que nos expulsen o mejor que me expulsen a mi ,cosa que no alegraría a muchos- dijo socarronamente alzando las cejas, -si sabe a lo que me refiero, o mejor podría seguir y disfrutar de la bella compañía que le ofrecen sus atentos alumnos, estoy seguro que hace mucho no disfruta de ciertas y agradables atenciones, no por parte de alguien más, al menos y a mi compañera no le importaría préstaselas ¿no es así amor?- preguntaba a la rubia, mientras abrazaba al profesor por los hombros y lo acercaba hacia su cama.

-claro que no me importa, profesor, sabe, los hombres mayores siempre me han atraído.- apunto con una sonrisa picara (se imaginan, que no daríamos por darle una buena "atención" nosotras pero no, la vida es cruel y se lo deja todo él, a la cuñis aun no tan cuñis del dragon)

-No crea que esto no acarreara consecuencias Malfoy- dijo aceptando Snape, después de todo ser un huraño tenía sus desventajas, el rubio tenía razón desde hace tantísimo tiempo, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta, que su única compañía había sido su… (como dice la canción con su amiga en el baño, jajaja es amigo pero ya me entienden)* y además ¿como iba a decirle al señor tenebroso que su plan había fracasado porque él "su mortifago y seguidor más fiel" había sido el causante de la expulsión de Draco?

Así que Snape se sentó en el bordillo de la cama mientras la chica de buenos atributos (tuvo que admitir) se acercaba a él y se arrodillaba entre sus piernas y iniciaba en la labor, soltando a la temida serpiente de Slytherin, y dándole una buena mamada.

-bueno profesor usted venia a hablar conmigo ¿no?, y que mejor manera que hacerlo cara a cara- dijo socarronamente mientras se posicionaba a las espaldas de la blonda y erguía su trasero, penetrándola de una sola estocada y haciéndola gemir mitad de dolor mitad de placer- ¿y bien?

-bueno Draco yo mmmmm, como decía yo habi… grrr- soltó un gruñido gutural- hablaremos m-mañana.

Y que vergüenza ni que vergüenza, todos los allí presentes reanudaron lo que habían estado haciendo antes de la interrupción de su profesor, y pasados los minutos, el orgasmo y la fuerte corrida el profesor se puso de pie (dejando a la chica en el piso que aun temblaba, causa del orgasmo que el dragón le había provocado) y se dirigió a la salida, puso su mano en el picaporte- ah lo olvidaba son 50 puntos menos, a cada uno- abrió la puerta- 70 puntos para SLYTHERIN por la dedicación que le presta a sus acciones señorita Greengrass –salió y solo un segundo antes de que la puerta se cerrara- y lo espero en mi despacho mañana a las ocho señor Malfoy, está castigado por irrespetar a su profesor.

* * *

* http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=1qAFVMM6EDY es una canción, para los que no la han oído nunca. Jajaja o para el que la quiera simplemente oir. (borren los espacios ya saben)

Dejen reviews así sean para mandarme un crucio.


End file.
